


Tickles

by cuteashale



Series: Tickles and Ice Cream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gratuitous fluff because I've been having way too many Hale feelings lately. Set way, way before the fire when Derek has a bad dream before the first day of kindergarten. I have a few other pieces written in this same vein so if you like this let me know and I'll happily post more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

"Mom?" Derek's quiet whisper drifted through the dark of Talia and Mark's bedroom, loud in the otherwise silence.

"Mm, Derek?" Talia sat up, hair falling around her shoulders as she smiled sleepily at her son from across the room. His blue striped pajamas were just the smallest bit too big, pooling around his ankles and hanging off of one small shoulder. "Come here, angel, what's wrong?"

Her arms extended toward him and that was all the invitation Derek needed to come running barefoot across the room and dive into his mother's arms. She was newly pregnant with a little brother or sister (Derek hoped for the former; one sister was more than enough) and Derek snuggled against her belly first before wriggling up and under her chin.

"Why are you up, baby boy?" Talia asked softly, smoothing her fingers through the shaggy hair falling onto Derek's forehead; it'd be time for a trim pretty soon, no matter how much he hated it.

"I had a bad dream," Derek whispered, clutching at the front of his mom's shirt with both hands.

"Uh oh," Talia whispered in reply, hefting Derek up under the armpits so she could look into his round little face. "Do you know what mommies do when their best little boys have bad dreams?" Derek's eyes were wide with wonder as he shook his head, gaze intent upon his mother's.

"They...tickle the bad dream away!" Her fingers danced up and down Derek's ribs, making him squeal and flail toward her, tiny arms and legs waving wildly. "Mommy, no!"

"Oh, mommy, yes!"

Derek giggled and covered his face with both hands, shoulders shaking as Talia reeled him in close for a hug.

"Don't be scared, Derek. Mommy is always, always, watching over you." She kissed the top of his head and let him snuggle in close, limbs splayed haphazardly across her body. "Even when you go off to school tomorrow, daddy and I are going to be right there to say bye bye to you and Laura. Okay?"

Derek nodded and clutched at Talia's shirt, murmuring, "And Laura's gonna take me to the class, right? Even though I'm her stinky little brother?"

Biting back a smile, Talia nodded her head and smoothed back Derek's hair again. "Especially because you're her stinky little brother," she assured him. His pleased hum let her know he was satisfied with that answer and she kissed his head again as she sat up, swinging him into her arms. He held on easily, heavy with sleep, his words slurred when he spoke into her shoulder. "Wanna sleep w'you 'nd daddy."

"No, no. Big boys who start kindergarten tomorrow can sleep in their own beds."

Derek whined but Talia didn't give him a chance to put up much of a fuss before she was laying him down and tucking him in. She kissed his forehead and handed him the stuffed iguana he never slept without. "Good night, precious boy. I love you."

"M'love you too, momma," Derek whispered, rolling onto his side.

Talia smiled when, just moments later, his heartbeat evened out in sleep. She closed the door halfway behind her and made her way back to her own bed, sliding under the covers with a soft sigh. Almost immediately, Mark was cuddling up behind her and lightly kissing the back of her neck. "Derek alright?" he asked, voice muffled against her skin.

Smiling, Talia closed her eyes and nodded. "Nervous, but he'll be just fine."

"Mm." Mark kissed her again and they both drifted easily back to sleep with the steady sounds of their childrens' heartbeats echoing through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this series! I currently have two other pieces half written but if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments below! I'll be happy to write more.


End file.
